wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Catacombs
' Forgotten Catacombs' is a 100 level area with enemies to defeat on each level. The levels get increasingly harder, but the rewards get increasingly better. After each challenge, you will be rewarded with loads of EXP, gems and other valuable items. After defeating bosses (which appear every 5 levels), you will receive crypt tokens which can be spent in the Crypt Shop. As you progress through each level, the monsters or boss will be of that level plus ten. All rewards are doubled when using a crypt key. Unlocked at Hero Level 23. You can earn free balens by registering at, http://www.points2shop.com/l/11/ultimate_game_card?ref=uin1385527509 After your account is made you can do peform many task to earn points that in return can be traded for Ultimate Gamer Cards for 1000 points for 10$ which you can then redeem in Wartune. These can easily be earned every 2-5 days with a little time and effort. Get all the balens you need. To get started. Create an account then verify your email. Then watch in introduction video to show you how it works. 'Bosses' 'Level 5: Bloodthirsty Narosa' Weapon: Claws (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 1x Attacks: *Bite attack (Normal) *Continuous, triple attack 'Level 10: Lawrence the Wretched' Weapon: Hammer (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 1x Attacks: *Rush attack (Normal) *Swinging overhead attack * 'Level 15: Faen the Cursed' Weapon: Staff (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 1x (about 9k) Attacks: *Staff head hit (Normal) *1 hit projectile *Healing *Decrease of Patk and Matk 'Level 20: Rontao the Bastile' Weapon: Dual Short Axes (Physic Attack) HP Bars: '''2x (about 32 k) '''Attacks: *Axe hit in the back row twice *Increase Patk to 100% * 'Level 25: Kelon the Insane' Weapon: Claws (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 2x (about 50k) Attacks: *Claw hit (Normal) *Decrease Pdef -15 and Damage -15 * 'Level 30: Landosa the Bloodthirsty' Weapon: '''Wings (Physic Attack) '''HP Bars: 2x Attacks: *Wing Hit (Normal) *Spray Hit *Wing Aero Hit: Hits any target front or back. * 'Level 35: Bulagor the Fallen' Weapon: Sword (Physic Attack) HP Bars: 2x Attacks: *Sword Swing *Lightning Bolt (hits all) *Self-buff (Increase Matk by 15%) *At low HP, boss starts casting self-heals. ''' Level 40: Marcoli the Immortal '''Weapon: Sword (Physic Attack) HP Bars: '''2x (about 80k) '''Attacks: *Sword Swing *A three-hit single target (PATK) attack from behind. *A charge attack hitting all in the same line(PATK) *2 self-buffs (Increase Damage Dealt by 30%, Damage Received Decrease by 30% for 5 turns) ''' '''Level 45: Anderon the Exile Weapon: Staff (Magic attack) HP Bars: 2x Attacks: *AoE (Area of Effect) magic damage and has a single target life steal. *At low HP, casts a storm for high damage. ''' '''Level 50-100: Fearful Faye Weapon: Tentacles & Lasers HP Bars: 3x Attacks: *Gaze: 1 Hit on any 1 person. (Physical): 3 different debuffs (attack and defense) *Tentacles: Attack group for 3 hits. (Physical) *Lightning Bolt: Hits 1 person on the team for 1 hit. (Magic) (Normal) *Laser Cannon: Area of Effect hits group for 5 hits. (Magic) This is the final boss that you will face every five levels for the remainder of Forgotten Catacombs. Like all other bosses, its level will match the level you're currently on. Gains additional HP Bar as of level 80. 'Loot and accumulation for each level' 'External Links' Article on Gogogogo.com about the Crypt (both Forgotten Catacombs and Tormented Necropolis) Category:Crypt